Jane Child
| origin = Toronto, Ontario, Canada | genre = Freestyle, pop, R&B, synthpop, rock | associated_acts = | occupation = Singer-songwriter, record producer | years_active = 1987–present (singer) | label = Warner Bros. Records (1989–94), Sugarwave (2000–present) | website = }} Jane Richman, known professionally as Jane Child (born 15 February 1967), is a Canadian dance-pop singer, producer and musician best known for her hit single "Don't Wanna Fall in Love". She is also known for her unique and unusual fashion style, which included a hairstyle made spikes and dreadlocks, and a nose chain piercing. Career Child was born in Toronto, and is the daughter of noted Canadian classical musician Ricky Hyslop. She joined Canadian Opera Company's children's chorus in her youth. Child was a classically trained pianist during her youth, but at age fifteen she dropped out of school and joined a touring band, playing the synthesizer and singing on their shows, also taking a variety of musical jobs such as organ player in churches, piano bars or doing commercial jingles. Eventually Child cut a demo tape and was signed to a label who relocated her to New York and then Los Angeles. Adamant on producing her own music, Child left the label and after negotiations with other labels, she settled with Warner Bros. Records, who agreed to sign her on her own terms. Her debut album, Jane Child, released in 1989, was fully written, produced and performed on the synthesizer (except for the guitar parts) by Child herself, a rarity for a debut artist signed to a major label. Due to her musical style and her emphasis on control over her music, she was at the time labelled on the press as "the female Prince". She is best known for the hit single "Don't Wanna Fall in Love" which peaked at #2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 chart in 1990. The song was also a big hit on the R&B chart, peaking at #6, a rarity for a white artist. Her follow-up single, "Welcome to the Real World", was a modest hit, peaking at No. 49 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. In 1993, she released her second album, Here Not There. In the album she broadened her R&B sound to mix it with traces of rock, grunge and Eastern music. The album and its singles were a commercial failure and she was dropped from the label and kept a low profile for the rest of the decade, releasing a few collaborations with Japanese artists in that country. Her third, and latest album, Surge, was released in 2001 on her own label; which played on a few radio stations. That same year, she re-recorded the song "World Lullabye" from her debut album and sold the single through her website, all proceeds donated to the Twin Towers Fund. She recorded a cover of Tina Turner's "We Don't Need Another Hero" for a tribute album, What's Love? A Tribute To Tina Turner, released in 2004.http://www.discogs.com/Various-Whats-Love-A-Tribute-To-Tina-Turner/release/1201079 Discography Albums * Jane Child 1989 Warner Bros. Records (U.S. Pop: #49) * Here Not There, 1993 Warner Bros. Records * Surge, 2001 Sugarwave Records * Surge Remixed, 2002 Sugarwave Records Singles * "Welcome to the Real World", 1990 Warner Bros. Records (CA Pop No. 59, US Pop No. 49) * "Don't Wanna Fall in Love", 1990 Warner Bros. Records (CA Pop No. 4, US Pop No. 2, US Dance No. 11, US R&B No. 6, UK No. 22 ) * "Mona Lisa Smiles" 1992 Warner Bros. Records * "Here Not There", 1993 Warner Bros. Records * "Do Whatcha Do", 1993 Warner Bros. Records * "All I Do", 1994 Warner Bros. Records (CA Pop #80, US Hot Dance Music/Club Play #25) * "Maybe Tomorrow" (Tomohiko Nishimura featuring Jane Child), 1998 Fun House * "World Lullabye 2001", 2001 Sugarwave Records * "Almost Beautiful" 2001 Sugarwave Records * "Nice Day" 2002 Sugarwave Records * "We Don't Need Another Hero" 2004 References External links * *[http://jam.canoe.ca/Music/Pop_Encyclopedia/C/Child_Jane.html Jane Child page from The Canadian Pop Music Encyclopedia website] Category:1967 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian dance musicians Category:Dance musicians Category:Canadian record producers Category:Juno Award winners Category:Musicians from Toronto Child, Jane Category:Canadian female rock singers Category:Canadian rhythm and blues singers